Through Tears
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: My little personal challenge to make a oneshot of Alice and Remus... Bit of an unconventional pairing, I know. Explanation inside! AL/RL


**A/N: Hey, guys! I've been in a bit of a rut lately, I feel, so to flex my creative muscles, I'm going to start a campaign with oneshots at the very least of Remus and a variety of female characters that have no M Romance stories with him in English. I'm calling them Smutshots Hope you enjoy! Should be an adventure!**

**-C**

He hadn't meant to kiss her. She was Frank's girl, after all, but she looked so beautiful when she cried, and she cried when she broke Mrs. Potter's vase. It wasn't as though Mrs. Potter would have minded, Remus knew, but Alice felt guilty because it was Mrs. Potter's funeral the next morning. Her pretty brown eyes filled with tears so fast that both of them quickly forgot that it would be simple to fix the vase with magic, that James never need know it ever broke. He might not even have noticed if the vase simply vanished.

Instead of thinking logically, rationally, like he usually did, Remus let his emotions, his desires, get the best of him. He brushed away the teardrops from her pretty, plump face with his rough fingertips, his lips twitching in anticipation.

He had liked Alice for so long, despite the fact that she had almost always been Frank's girl. Even more so than Lily and James, the two had been unavailable to anyone but each other for as long as anyone could remember. But in that moment, wiping away her tears, none of that mattered. In that moment, the only thing that really meant anything was the burning desire to kiss her, and so he did.

At first, she was still, stiff, scared, but it didn't take as long as he would have expected for her to respond to his kiss. He had gained a bit of advantage through his using a vulnerable moment. Maybe he should have felt guilty for playing with her emotions like that, but somehow he didn't feel so bad. In fact, it felt rather good, holding her, their lips moving together, his tongue penetrating the warmth of her mouth. It felt incredible, exactly like he thought and dreamed it might.

There was something about the forbidden that felt so much better than the allowed.

Her eyes were scared, concerned. She didn't want to hurt Frank. It was understandable. Remus didn't want to hurt Frank either, but some things were so much more important.

The night masked their hideous actions. Remus had never felt more like a beast, but it seemed right somehow. She cried the whole time as he pounded into her body, but he knew he wasn't hurting her. Not physically. Alice was tough, tougher than anyone else had ever given her credit for, even Frank. Remus knew her so much better than the others. She could withstand any torture and come out on top, he was sure of it.

But this, this wasn't torture. She had submitted herself to Remus willingly, if not wholly, but he didn't mind. He would have liked Alice to be his, but knew she never would be. Besides, it wouldn't have worked out the way he wanted it to. There were too many things… too much… too much…. It wouldn't have worked, he knew that much. It was hard to think of the reasons as he moved inside her. His brain could only handle so much stimulation at a time.

And the stimulation… it wasn't just physical. The sounds she made even through her obvious sobs, and the smell of her…. She smelled delicious.

Delicious….

He actually wanted to take a bite out of her, he realized, but he couldn't do that, couldn't go there. The beast was already out of control. He couldn't surrender. The wolf would devour her, full moon or no.

It was a bit of a shock how easily she had submitted, actually. Remus had been sure it would take convincing, begging even, to get her in his bed. All it had taken was a kiss and she had become a willing and… eager participant.

The following morning, Remus woke alone.

She hadn't left him a note. That wasn't like Alice. She didn't waste words, even in writing, and what if someone had found it? What if he had not disposed of it properly? She was always aware of a potential for danger. There was no need for words. They both knew all that might have been said.

It was over before it really ever began.

For Alice was Frank's and Remus was meant to wallow in self-loathing for his condition, and for his incredibly powerful love and lust for the girlfriend of one of his close friends. Nothing good could have ever come of it, except that now they knew.

Now they knew they had both wanted it, that it hadn't been unrequited. They knew that the fire had been there, that the night had happened, and they would not forever live in dreams, but memories. That had to count for something.

And it did.


End file.
